We are concerned about your relationship with the Winchesters
by NerdGirl123
Summary: The angels need to talk to Castiel about his feelings for the Winchesters. Are they completely platonic or is there more to them? Implied Destiel. Currently a oneshot, maybe more if it is liked. Angel fluff.


Hey Guys. This is just a quick story I wrote, Not sure if there will be any more to it - But if you like it let me know and I might write more. Reviews are love, blah blah blah. On with the story J -NerdGirl123

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, or any of its characters!

Castiel appeared in the sunny New York Park, a smile still lingering on his lips. He had just been in the Impala on the road with the Winchester brothers. They were on their way to a possible vampire clan and Cas had popped in just for a quick chat. The quick chat had soon turned into a few hours of bad singing and terrible jokes. It was the best fun he had had in a long time. The angel was brought out of his happy reminiscing by a loud cough.

He looked up from the wooden bench he was sat at in confusion - he had made sure he was invisible to the humans, so he could think on the past few hours in uninterrupted peace - to see a few of his angelic siblings. Anna, Gabriel, Zachariah and Michael looked down to where their brother sat, the smile slowly fading from his face. He stood slowly and they all flew to a more private setting. The abandoned school classroom was a bit of a dump, but would do for now.

"Castiel." Michael was the first one to greet his younger brother. He did not know quite how to start the conversation, but it had to be done. "We have a need to speak to you. It concerns the Winchester boys."

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed into confusion at his brother's statement. What trouble had the brothers managed to get themselves into now? It had only been roughly an hour since he left them, how could they have found trouble so quickly? Unless they were injured. All these thoughts raced through Castiels mind as he stood in front of his siblings. Anna, seeing the panicked confusion of Castiels face, tried to sooth him, "Do not worry Castiel. They are in no trouble."

Castiels lined face smoothed out again, though he was still confused as to the reason behind their gathering.

"Look," Gabriel started in his ever sassy tone, "The only reason I'm here is because I don't have anything else planned. Now this is, kind of an intervention. So you're going to sit down, shut up and listen to what we have to say Cassy. Okay? Good." All of this was said without Cas being able to get a word in edge ways, and did nothing to help his confusion - an intervention? For what? - But he sat down at an old, dusty desk anyway. His siblings summoned other chairs to form a semi circle opposite Cas.

"What exactly, is going on here?" Cas finally asked.

"We need to talk about your ever cosier relationship with the Winchesters, with one of them especially." Michael said calmly looking directly into Castiels eyes.

"What do you mean 'cosier relationship'?" Cas asked using bunny ears for emphasis, something he had learnt from Dean.

Zachariah snorted derisively. "We mean, how you spend nearly all of your free time with them when you have other duties to perform," He sneered at Cas, "We know that you are developing feelings for the humans. That is too dangerous."

"I don't know what you mean" Cas replied coolly.

"I can smell their stench on you Castiel." Zachariah snarled, "I smell it so strongly. You have been with them recently."

No answer came from the angel in the trench coat. "Castiel," Anna probed, "Is this true?"

When still no answer came from the troubled angel, Gabriel laughed. "Of course he's been with them Anna. Can you not smell them? Can you not see he has feelings for the hairless apes?"

"Don't call them that." Castiel growled. "They are braver than you will ever be Gabriel"

Zachariah chuckled, "See how quickly he defends them? This cannot continue Michael. He is putting us all in danger." Michael looked at his brothers and sister. He saw the condemnation in his brothers' faces and the concern and support on his sisters. Finally he looked upon Cas, his youngest brother. He took in the slightly fearful yet determined look in his eyes.

"Castiel," Michael started softly," How do you feel about the Winchesters? Truthfully." Castiel looked up into Michael's eyes.

"They are my friends. I care very much for them and their safety. And if anyone threatens them," Castiel paused and looked directly into his sibling's eyes, "I will not hesitate to kill them." The seriousness of Castiels threat hung heavily in the tense air.

Zachariah's eyebrows drew into a cruel frown. "But what about the older Winchester, Dean? Are your feelings for him completely platonic?" He asked, lips twisting up in a nasty smile.

Castiels cheeks flushed pink, but he did not look away from Zacharias gaze. "I do not know what you mean."

"You do seem happier when he is around Cas," Anna said kindly, "And you do smell more like him than Sam."

Zachariah butted in adding his reasons to the growing list, "And you did raise him from hell. And you have a profound bond."

Gabriel, not wanting to be left out, joined in, "And you have started listening to his favourite music. And watching his favourite films. And you buy him pie."

During the ever lengthening list Castiels cheeks went from lightly flushed to full on cherry red. Michael watched his brother with a fond smile. He looked over and saw Anna and Gabriel smiling too. Zachariah was the only angel with a sour expression.

Castiel looked up sheepishly. "Maybe, my feelings for Dean are slightly stronger than I admitted."

"Good," Anna said simply, "You deserve to find happiness Cas. We all do. And if you will be happy with Dean, then I am all for it. I think he also feels for you." She finished with a dazzling smile.

Castiel looked up at her in slight confusion. The feeling deepened even more when Gabriel added, "Well, whatever. I don't really care. It's obvious you like each other, and if you're just going to pine for him then, whatever. As long as you don't screw things up. Oh, and use a condom."

"You cannot be serious! Think of all the trouble this may cause! It is completely unheard of, an angel and a human. It's preposterous!" Zachariah exclaimed in indignation. He turned to Michael disbelief etched on his features. "You cannot allow this. Think of the consequences."

Michael looked at Castiel, he saw the hope in his eyes, but he also saw the stubbornness. He knew then, that with or without his blessing, and therefore the blessing of the angels, he would pursue his feelings. It was then that Michael made his decision.

"Go for it Cas. You will do it anyway, but now you have my blessing. If this is what will please you, then I am fully behind you." Michael concluded with a smile before vanishing.

Zachariah looked at Castiel in disgust. "I hope you know this is a huge mistake" Were his final words before he too vanished. Gabriel followed, leaving Anna and Cas alone. Anna placed a hand on Castiels knee before assuring him.

"You and Dean are perfect for each other. I see the way you look at him. And I see the way he looks at you. And I know it's love Cas. I've seen it for hundreds of years."

Castiel looked at her in fear. "But what if Zachariah is right and it only causes trouble?"

"It will be okay Cas. After all, what is it the humans say? Oh yeah, Love will conquer all." Anna said. Castiel looked up at her and smiled. He whispered his thanks before flying off to confess his love for Dean.

Anna wasn't sure what the Future would bring for Cas and Dean and the rest of the world, but she prayed it would be only good. And they had already gotten over one hurdle, getting the angelic family's approval, and that, Anna thought, was a very good achievement.


End file.
